His Birthday
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: Chad's birthday was going great, until he found out that Sonny was upset about something. What could it be? By the way, I got inspiration for this because 7/7/09 was my birthday! Chapter 5 is posted! So please review!
1. Feeling like a king

A/n: Hey everybody!! It's July 7th and guess what that means?? It's my birthday!! So, in honor of my birthday, I'm giving you a present. A new Sonny with a Chance story!! I hope you like it!!

He marched into the cafeteria, as if he was a king, his head held high. Yes, he acted like this every day, but today it was different. It was his birthday. All at once, the whole cafeteria started to sing "Happy Birthday" to him. He smiled, feeling like a king. That was until he let his eyes wander to the "Chuckle City" table.

Rainy, Cloudy, and Blondie were singing, which by itself was surprising, but Sonny was not. Sonny was the only one not singing in the whole cafeteria. At first he thought it was just to annoy him, but when he looked at her face, she actually looked upset about something. But, he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he wouldn't let anyone, even Sonny Munroe, ruin his birthday. Right?

After they finished singing, he sat down at the head of the "Falls" table, not quite feeling like a king anymore, and it was all Sonny's fault, but why was she upset? But, a better question would be, 'Why was Chad Dylan Cooper caring about someone other than himself?' He sighed and went to order his lunch.

"The usual Brenda." He told the lunch lady, and she handed him a steak. Her face contorted with confusion. Why did he sound upset? He should be happy, because it was his birthday. But, she decided not to ask him. He sat back down, but couldn't help thinking about why Sonny could be upset.

'Why would Sonny be upset?' he thought. He knocked out things that it couldn't be, like it couldn't be him because he hadn't even talked to her today. He didn't even noticed he spaced out.

"Hello? Earth to Chad!!" Portlyn said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha-" he started to ask as he fell out of his chair. This did not happen to Chad Dylan Cooper. Everyone was laughing at him. Sonny was even smiling. That made him smile a bit, though.

'At least she's not frowning anymore.' He thought. When did Chad Dylan Cooper start caring about anyone but himself? Since Sonny came to Hollywood, that's when.

He tried to get up, but he fell down again. Sonny smiled a little bit wider and she put a hand out to Chad to help him up. He took it, and stood back up. He smiled but said nothing. He knew he should thank her, but he couldn't, at least not when he was with his cast of _Mackenzie Falls_. She sat back down and frowned at her friends as they gasped. She knew she was against the So Random "code" by helping the "enemy" but she thought the rivalry was stupid.

Meanwhile, Chad was too busy thinking about Sonny to eat.

"Chad why aren't you eating your steak?" Portlyn asked.

"I'm not hungry." He lied and walked outside of the back door to the cafeteria. Outside, there were benches and trees all around. He sat down and looked at his watch. Lunch was almost over and then he would ask her why she was so upset because for some reason, he cared whether she had a frown or a smile on her face, and he would much rather a smile.

If anyone asked him why he wanted to ask Sonny why she was upset, or even care about her feelings, he would say that he didn't want anyone to ruin his birthday. Sure, that was true, but the other part was that he cared about Sonny. More than he would ever admit it.

Why was she upset?

A/N: Hey everybody!! I hope you liked it!! How was it: Good? Bad? Horrible? Terrible? Awesome? If you review this story, or any of my other stories, it will be like giving me a birthday present, so review please!! Thank you!! Any ideas on what Sonny could be upset about?? Please put your ideas in your reviews.


	2. A reason and a kiss on the cheek

A/N: Hey everybody!! Thanks to Change4Good, Jonas x Knight, SWAC FAN 9546, WinglesslyWinged, Bhavana331, taylorpye, SparkleInTheSun, and five anonymous people who reviewed. Thanks!! I think that's the most reviews I received in a day(for my Sonny With A Chance stories anyway)!! Also, thanks to all those people who put me on story alert and/or favorite story and/or favorite author. Anyway, I hope you like it!! Please review!! Here's Chapter 2 of "His Birthday"!!

His stomach grumbled with hunger, but he ignored it. All he could think about was why Sonny could be upset. He looked at his watch and then the bell(did their directors think they were in school or something?) rang signaling lunch was over. Not even a second later, Sonny walked out of the cafeteria into the fresh air. Chad looked at her and she really looked upset, so he knew he had to ask her now. He couldn't stand to see her sad any longer.

"Sonny?" He asked. She glared at him, but he continued, "Why are you upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it Chad. I don't want to ruin your 'Chadtastic' birthday." Sonny said, making air quotes when she said 'Chadtastic'. Tears were threatening to fall down her face.

"Just tell me." Chad begged. His birthday was already ruined by Sonny being upset, so he didn't think whatever she was upset about could make it any worse.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Sonny said.

"Because I, I care about you, and I like you, and I don't like seeing you upset." Chad said seriously. Sonny smiled a little bit.

"I guess that's good enough." She said. Chad smiled.

"Well, a week ago I had my birthday, and no one, not even my friends, remembered that it was my birthday. I waited that whole day looking for any sign that anyone remembered but they didn't. Then, it made me more upset when everyone, even my friends, remembered your birthday and not mine." At that point, tears were falling down her face. Chad didn't know what to do, the reason being that he never cared about anyone but himself before Sonny. So, he did the first thing that came to mind. He wiped her tears from her face and hugged her.

"Happy belated Birthday, Sonny." He said softly. She smiled.

"Thanks Chad, and I care about you and I like you too. " Sonny said, her face bright red. Chad thought she looked cute. This was just another thing that proved to him that she could not do anything without being cute. Then she kissed him on the cheek. Before Chad could say a word, she ran to(he assumed) the So Random! Set for rehearsal. Chad smirked. His birthday just got a whole lot better.

A/N: Hey everybody!! How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!! Tell me if you want to continue!!


	3. Memories and the weird one

A/N: Hey everybody!! Here is chapter 3 of His Birthday!! I hope you like it!! Please review!!

Thanks to Sparkle InTheSun, Winglessly Winged, Avril101, JateLexzieLit, TuxedoKitty, TrinityFlower of Memories, SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, SWAC FAN 9546, taylorpye, have-a-cookie, and Horribly Addicted for reviewing chapter 2. Also thanks to all the people who favorited my story, me, or put this on story alert, or put me on author alert._ Italic_ means a memory.

* * *

Chad POV:

_"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Sonny said. _

_"Because I, I care about you, and I like you, and I don't like seeing you upset." I said seriously. Sonny smiled a little bit. _

_"I guess that's good enough." She said. I smiled. _

_"Well, a week ago I had my birthday, and no one, not even my friends, remembered that it was my birthday. I waited that whole day looking for any sign that anyone remembered but they didn't. Then, it made me more upset when everyone, even my friends, remembered your birthday and not mine." At that point, tears were falling down her face. I didn't know what to do, the reason being that he never cared about anyone but myself before Sonny. So, I did the first thing that came to mind. I wiped her tears from her face and hugged her. _

_"Happy belated Birthday, Sonny." I said softly. She smiled. _

_"Thanks Chad, and I care about you and I like you too." Sonny said, her face bright red. I thought she looked cute. This was just another thing that proved to me that she could not do anything without being cute. Then she kissed me on the cheek. Before I could say a word, she ran to(I assumed) the So Random! Set for rehearsal. I smirked. My birthday just got a whole lot better._

I smiled at the memory. That was four hours ago. Right now I am in the middle of rehearsal and I am acting out a scene.

"Shhhhh….Time for talking is over." I said dramatically.

"Cut!!" yelled my director. I sighed. Why did every single scene have to be this boring? I mean, come on, it's the same every time. At least at So Random, they have variety and they do different things. I can't believe I'm saying this, but So Random is so much better than us. Not that I'd say that out loud or anything!!

"Great job today." Said the director. Of course it's great, it's the same every time!! "We're done for today." I smiled and walked off to my dressing room, completely ignoring Portlyn, who was again talking without a script. When will she ever learn? I smiled. Speaking of she, I can't wait until my birthday party tonight because Sonny is going to be there. Last year, I called security on her because she didn't get me a present, but this year it's going to be different. This time, it's a present for me just for her to be there at my party. I can't believe she kissed me!! I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud!! I never get kissed, I kiss!! And Sonny is the first girl who has left me speechless. Since when has Chad Dylan Cooper become speechless? Since Sonny kissed him on the cheek, that's when. I couldn't wait until 8. I also couldn't wait until Sonny's face when she knows what the surprise is.

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV:

_"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." I said. _

_"Because I, I care about you, and I like you, and I don't like seeing you upset." I said seriously. I smiled a little bit. _

_"I guess that's good enough." I said jokily. I smiled. "Well, a week ago I had my birthday, and no one, not even my friends, remembered that it was my birthday. I waited that whole day looking for any sign that anyone remembered but they didn't. Then, it made me more upset when everyone, even my friends, remembered your birthday and not mine." At that point, tears were falling down my face. Chad wiped my tears from my face and hugged me. _

_"Happy belated Birthday, Sonny." he said softly. I smiled. "Thanks Chad, and I care about you and I like you too." I admitted, as I felt my face turn bright red. Then I kissed him on the cheek. Before he could say anything, I ran to the So Random! Set for rehearsal. _

I smirked. I smiled at the memory. I should get a present for Chad so he doesn't call security on me this year. I doubt he will, but I want to be safe. What should I get him? I'll go ask him. I looked at the time on my cell phone. It was 4:00. I looked for Chad(it wasn't really that hard), and then I found him.

"Chad, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked. My face contorted in surprise. Wow, has my conversations with Chad ever started or ended out nicely? No. This is a first.

"I think I should be asking you the same question." He said. I opened my mouth to ask him a question, but, as usual, he interrupted me. "And yes, I will give you a ride to my party." Chad said.

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Come on, Sonny. I know people and I care about you enough to know that you don't have a ride to my party." Chad reasoned. "So?"

"So Random." I answered. Chad looked confused. I laughed at him. "Never mind, Chad." I said. He didn't know a joke when he heard one. "And yes, I need a ride to your party, and I'll take you up on your offer."

Chad smiled and walked away, but not before saying "Good bye Sonny. See you later!!"

"Bye, Chad." I said and walked back to my dressing room. Oh great, Tawni's here.

"Hey Tawni." I greeted and kept walking. I rolled my eyes after a few seconds. It looked like she didn't even hear me. She was too busy filing her nails. I sighed and then hummed.

"Were you sighing and humming?"

"Um."

"Yes you were. You were boy sighing and humming. Who is it? Please don't tell me it's James again." How could she even say that?

"Oh my gosh no!!" I exclaimed. "Never again!!" Tawni sighed with relief.

"Then who is it?" Tawni said. I mumbled it so she couldn't hear what I said.

"Sonny, come on, it is Chad, am I right?" Tawni said. I blushed. Then she looked at the mirror for a second then exclaimed.

"Yeah!! I'm right. . . .and I'm pretty!!" She screamed and randomly ran out of the dressing room. I shrugged, and then heard the vent open.

"And they call me the weird one." Zora said.

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!


	4. A question and how to be a good friend

A/N: Hey everybody!! Here is chapter 5 of His Birthday. If you didn't get the joke that was in the last chapter, here is an explanation:

Chad asked "So?" and he was expecting for Sonny to say yes or no, but Sonny answered "So Random" as a joke. Yes, I know it isn't that funny, but it was funny to me. I'm weird like that.

Also thanks to SparkleInTheSun, Haley Cullen- The Vampire Girl, JateLexzieLit, bookworm479, SWAC FAN 9546, Tuxedo Kitty, Always Juliet, hannahpie45, Bhavana331, Change4Good, TrinityFlower of Memories, HorriblyAddicted, yellowminiipod, and two anonymous people for reviewing chapter 3. I appericate everyone who takes time out of their day to review. Anyway, I hope you like it!! Please review!!

* * *

_Last time on His Birthday:_

"_Hey Tawni." I greeted and kept walking. I rolled my eyes after a few seconds. It looked like she didn't even hear me. She was too busy filing her nails. I sighed and then hummed. _

_"Were you sighing and humming?" _

_"Um."_

_"Yes you were. You were boy sighing and humming. Who is it? Please don't tell me it's James again." How could she even say that? _

_"Oh my gosh no!!" I exclaimed. "Never again!!" Tawni sighed with relief. _

_"Then who is it?" Tawni asked. I mumbled it so she couldn't hear what I said. _

_"Sonny, come on, it's Chad, am I right?" Tawni said. I blushed. _

_Then she looked at the mirror for a second then exclaimed, "Yeah!! I'm right. . . .and I'm pretty!!" She screamed and randomly ran out of the dressing room. I shrugged, and then heard the vent open. _

_"And they call me the weird one." Zora said. _

Sonny POV:

I rolled my eyes as Zora went back to hiding in the vent.

'Oh my gosh!! Chad didn't answer my question.' I thought. I went to Chad and asked him what he wanted for his birthday. I thought he was going something like "Chad Dylan Cooper wants everything." I was so wrong.

"I don't need anything Sonny. I just need you to come to my party." Was he being sincere? I looked at Chad. Was that the light, or was Chad blushing? I just hear him now if I pestered him about it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush!!" he would say. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure you're not going to call security on me this year?" I asked.

* * *

Chad POV:

"Are you sure you're not going to call security on me this year?" she asked. Instead of being my usual self, I let my guard down.

"I'm sure." I answered. "You should get ready now." I looked at my watch. It was only one hour until my party.

"Oh my gosh!!" Sonny said. I assumed she looked at her watch. "You're right!! See you later Chad!!" She ran away before I could say goodbye.

I sighed and went to my dressing room to change into my tuxedo.

* * *

Sonny POV:

'Hmmmmmm. . . ." I thought. 'What should I wear?' I looked through my closet. Then I found the perfect dress.

It was a dark purple dress and I could almost hear it say "Wear me!! Wear me!!" **(A/N: Just imagine the red dress she wore in "Prom Prom-misses" in a dark purple color.) **

I put on matching purple flats(so there were no worries about tripping and making a fool of myself), and did my make-up. Twenty minutes later, I was finished getting ready. I grabbed my purse(which was purple also) and walked to the Mackenzie Falls set.

* * *

Chad POV:

It only took two minutes to put on my tuxedo. Then I waited for Sonny.

Eighteen minutes, and twenty-eight seconds later(not that I was counting, or anything) she arrived. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. She looked beautiful. She smiled at me and I quickly picked up my jaw.

"You look really beautiful, Sonny." I said honestly. She blushed. Oh, she looked so cute when she blushed. Stupid cute.

"Thanks Chad, and you look really-" Then she mumbled the rest so I couldn't hear what she said. I put my hand around my ear as if to say "I didn't hear you!!"

"I said you look really handsome." She said.

* * *

Sonny POV:

"Thanks Chad and you look really hot." I mumbled the last word so he wouldn't hear. He cupped his hand around his ear and looked at me.

"I said you look really handsome." I said, lying through my teeth.

* * *

Chad POV:

It sounded like she was lying but I let it go. At least she was being polite.

"Let's go." I said. We only had ten minutes to spare. She nodded and we drove in silence for the first two minutes. Then I broke the silence.

"I think this rivalry is stupid too." I said honestly. Why can't I lie around Sonny?

She smiled her "I knew it" smile. I felt my face get warmer.

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked. I mean, of course, secretly, I wanted it to be more, but as someone said, "You have to start out small."

"Really, Chad, Really?" Sonny said excited. I smiled a genuine smile.

"Yes really." I said, not getting angry that she stole my line. For the rest of the ride, we were in a comfortable silence. As we pulled into the parking lot at the place my party was to be held at, Sonny asked me a question.

"Chad, have you had any real friends?" she asked. She sounded curious, not mean, so I answered.

"No." I mumbled. She smiled and put her arm around me in a one-arm hug.

"Well then I'll teach you how to be a good one." Sonny said. We sat down on the curb, and Sonny took a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote a page of stuff and handed it to me. I read it aloud.

"Ways to be a good friend." I said. "One: When they tell you a secret, don't tell. Two: When they cry or laugh, you cry or laugh with them. Three: Always have their back when they need help or a favor." I smiled. This seemed easy enough. I put it in my pants pocket and we went into the building. When we walked in, I smirked as Sonny gasped.

"Wow!! This is so huge!!" She exclaimed. The room was big. **(A/N: Just imagine the room for the "Secret Prom" times ten)**

"I know." I said.

"So, how many people are coming?" Sonny asked.

"Just a ton." I said casually and smirked. Sonny looked at me. It looked like she didn't believe me.

"No, just the people from Mackenzie Falls, and So Random." I said.

"But then why do you need this big of a place for the party?" she asked.

"You'll see." I said mysteriously.

She looked at me weird and then all at once everyone came and I got lost in the crowd (which wasn't that hard) so Sonny wouldn't ask any more questions.

Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

A/N: How was it: Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? I hope you liked it!! Please review!!

* * *

* * *


	5. The perfect birthday

A/N: Hey everybody!! I know I haven't been updating for a long time, but I just have been so busy. Here's chapter 5 of His Birthday!!

_Chad POV:_

_It sounded like she was lying but I let it go. At least she was being polite._

"_Let's go." I said. We only had ten minutes to spare. She nodded and we drove in silence for the first two minutes. Then I broke the silence._

"_I think this rivalry is stupid too." I said honestly. Why can't I lie around Sonny?_

_She smiled her "I knew it" smile. I felt my face get warmer._

"_Do you want to be friends?" I asked. I mean, of course, secretly, I wanted it to be more, but as someone said, "You have to start out small."_

"_Really, Chad, Really?" Sonny said excited. I smiled a genuine smile._

"_Yes really." I said, not getting angry that she stole my line. For the rest of the ride, we were in a comfortable silence. As we pulled into the parking lot at the place my party was to be held at, Sonny asked me a question._

"_Chad, have you had any real friends?" she asked. She sounded curious, not mean, so I answered._

"_No." I mumbled. She smiled and put her arm around me in a one-arm hug._

"_Well then I'll teach you how to be a good one." Sonny said. We sat down on the curb, and Sonny took a pad of paper and a pen. She wrote a page of stuff and handed it to me. I read it aloud._

"_Ways to be a good friend." I said. "One: When they tell you a secret, don't tell. Two: When they cry or laugh, you cry or laugh with them. Three: Always have their back when they need help or a favor." I smiled. This seemed easy enough. I put it in my pants pocket and we went into the building. When we walked in, I smirked as Sonny gasped._

"_Wow!! This is so huge!!" She exclaimed. The room was big. __**(A/N: Just imagine the room for the "Secret Prom" times ten)**_

"_I know." I said._

"_So, how many people are coming?" Sonny asked._

"_Just a ton." I said casually and smirked. Sonny looked at me. It looked like she didn't believe me._

"_No, just the people from Mackenzie Falls, and So Random." I said._

"_But then why do you need this big of a place for the party?" she asked._

"_You'll see." I said mysteriously._

_She looked at me weird and then all at once everyone came and I got lost in the crowd (which wasn't that hard) so Sonny wouldn't ask any more questions._

_Tonight was going to be great._

Chad POV:

Why did I need this big room again? More people came barging into the party. I smacked my forehead like in those V8 commercials. Of course!! I had told people they could bring their friends. I smiled. Now it would even be easier to avoid Sonny until the surprise. I quickly ran behind the curtain of the stage. I smiled. She was going to be so surprised.

Sonny POV:

I had no idea what Chad was planning. I hoped it wasn't a prank.

Chad POV:

I came out from behind the curtain and took the microphone in my hand.

"Hey everybody, how are you??" I made sure to keep my eyes on Sonny.

"Good!!" Everyone but Sonny screamed back.

"Well, as you know today is my birthday, but there is also someone here that had her birthday last week. Come on up here Sonny!!" As Sonny walked up on stage, I smirked in satisfaction. It felt good to see the surprise on the Random's faces as they realized they had forgotten her birthday. Finally, Sonny got up on stage, and I put my arm around her.

"To Sonny!!" I yelled. Most people were surprised.

Hesitantly, they yelled back, "To Sonny!!" I looked at Sonny and she was almost crying with happiness. Then all the people sang happy birthday to her.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome." I whispered back. Then I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. Some people gasped, some people fainted, but I barely noticed. This was the best birthday ever.

"I want to be more then friends Sonny. I love you." I said. A lot of people awwwwwwed.

"I love you too, Chad." She said, and despite her cast's protests, she kissed me again.

Oh, this is definitely the best birthday ever. And I definitely felt like a king, and she was my queen.


End file.
